Consumed
by Klondike Aura
Summary: Why did you wring that secret from me? Now, alas, I must be parted from you!
1. An Encounter with the Witch

Consumed

A Princess Tutu fanfic by Klondike Aura

* * *

He sits in the dark of night, alone except for the swan guilty of parting him from his Elsa. The Knight's voice trembles in his whispered song of lament.

It's been months since all was undone and Sir Lohengrin returned to Prince Siegfried. Months since he and Elsa married and her curiosity was piqued by that accursed Witch working for the Raven. Months since Elsa asked that forbidden question, "Who are you?" Months since he saw her fall lifeless to the ground, his sword falling loose from her limp hands. And months since he began this nightly ritual of seeking comfort from that same swan in the Prince's courtyard, the only creature in which Lohengrin had confided the whole of the matter. Not even Siegfried, the friend the Knight held closest, knew everything of what happened.

He scoffs into the bird's feathers. How could he tell the Prince everything when this was the Prince's doing? Even now he couldn't see the purpose of his taboo. In the end, it only brought Elsa greater suffering.

"If you keep this up, you'll mourn her longer than you actually knew her," says a voice, intruding on the quiet of the yard.

Lohengrin turns sharp green eyes at the sickeningly familiar voice. "You have no business with me, Witch," he growls.

"Is that so?" she coos, folding an arm across her breast. "You wound me, Knight of the Swan."

The Knight spits out, "That name has no more meaning."

"Very well, Sir Lohengrin."

He lets go of the swan and rises to his feet, looming in the blackness. "Leave me. Now. That is all the mercy you will receive at my hand."

"Is this how you treat old friends? No hospitality at all?"

"You are no friend, foul creature of the Raven."

"I could be if you only gave me a chance," she suggests, red eyes coolly examining her nails. "Here you are mired in suffering, but does the Prince know anything about such pain caused by his own hand? What hardship has he faced?"

Lohengrin levels a silent glare at her.

"Think about that, won't you?" she asks.

And in a flurry of crow's feathers, she's gone once more.

* * *

Author's Notes: This story came up as a result of a prompt regarding character alignment. I couldn't get the drabble I had written for the Knight out of my head, so I decided to expand on it. The Knight in this story is very heavily based on the opera Lohengrin.


	2. A Hunting Trip

The crisp autumn air crackles with wildlife trampling twigs and dead leaves, seeking refuge as Lohengrin and Parsifal step through the woods. Sir Parsifal, more than a little perturbed by his son leaving the kingdom a bachelor and returning a widower, suggested the hunt when it seemed time and distance could not administer their salve. Perhaps, he thought, a return to activity would help.

Despite his distractions, Lohengrin's aim is true and his chosen speck falls from the sky.

"Excellent shot, son. Your marksmanship is as fine as ever."

Lohengrin doesn't make a sound but gives his father a nod, moving on to collect his kill.

"Lohengrin?" Parsifal suddenly calls.

The Knight stops in his tracks, head turning over his shoulder as he replies, "Yes, Father?"

The older knight brings his hands together on his bow, wishing for once that his skill lay in speaking and not archery. "Son, I know you haven't said much about what is troubling you. That's for you to tell when the time is right. But your mother and I can't help but worry."

Lohengrin turns to him completely. "Father, I'm grateful for your concern."

"Please do bear with us," Parsifal asks of him. "We don't mean to pry, we really don't. We just want to make sense of it all as much as you do."

"It makes sense to me, Father," he says, raising an eyebrow before turning back. "And I ask you and Mother to bear with me while I come to terms with that."

The slain raven lies still, the bloody image of wings on the ground the only evidence of the bird's dying convulsions. Lohengrin, startled, steps back from his kill and nearly drops his bow.

"What's wrong?" Parsifal asks, catching up to his son. "You don't need help, do you?"

He looks to his father, who doesn't seem bothered by the sight in the least. A strange sinking comes over Lohengrin and, though he's tempted to ask if Parsifal can see it, he can't think of any answer his father can give that would help.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone hunting," the older knight eventually says.

"Maybe not..." the Knight agrees.


	3. An Encounter with the Princess

Lohengrin sits at his window, reading over the letter and wishing the words would change. But no matter how many times he checked, it always said that he and Prince Siegfried would be playing host to Princess Tutu.

He clicks his tongue in frustration before letting the letter drop through the window.

"My, we're having a good day today," the Witch says, joining him on the sill with the letter in her hands.

"You're just not going to leave me alone, are you?" the Knight throws at her.

"Hmm. And here I thought we might be able to make a deal."

"Why would I want to make a deal with a Witch or the Raven that sent her?"

She holds the letter up to him. "Because you're about as thrilled to see Princess Tutu coming here as we are."

Lohengrin scowls. "Despite her being about as substantial as seafoam, she's done nothing to cause any harm."

"We'll see if you're singing that same tune when she's actually here and worming her way into your life. We'll let you know if we want to speak with you again."

"You'll give me that courtesy?"

"I think you know our calling card."

* * *

Prince Siegfried's castle was bursting at the seams with sickening mirth. The Knight, however, wasn't about to get caught up in the wave of sunny dispositions that the Princess's arrival brought.

Lohengrin sits on the balustrade, sharpening his arrows and doing his best to stay away from everyone saying he needs to "stop grousing about that woman from the other kingdom." If that's how they're going to talk about Elsa, then it's none of their damn business anyway.

Not far away, he can hear the prattling of the Princess as she coos to Siegfried about his swans.

"Good lord," the Knight murmurs to himself. "This is how you're going to spend your days now, isn't it, Siegfried?"

He shakes his head while he aches at the thought of bringing Elsa to see the same swans. Lohengrin goes back to his work, calm until a sudden flurry of skirts flutter by the corner of his vision. He looks up to find Tutu chasing a canary.

And he's struck stiff when her wide, blue eyes happen to fall on him.

The Princess gives him a smile and a curtsy before the canary flies near again. The bird alights on her fingers and she returns to the other side of the courtyard.

It's not fair. How can that Princess embody that much joy? How can Tutu's eyes be as blue as Elsa's yet radiate such delight? And how long before the Monstrous Raven comes to rip it all away?

"Great," he grumbles, unhappy with the beginnings of an idea and his slip, causing an arrowhead to slit his palm.

But the only way to stop the weed from choking is to find and remove it.


	4. A Moment in the Woods

"Now this is an interesting reversal," the Witch coos in the dark of the woods.

"Don't get used to it," the Knight barks back. "I'm here for only one purpose. Then I'll be glad to wash my hands of you."

She smiles, teeth sharp and gleaming. "And what could that be?"

"The Princess. You will stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

The Witch walks out into the moonlight of the small clearing. "This is the third time you've issued a threat to me yet haven't acted. When are you going to make good on your words, Sir Knight?"

Despite his desire to move back from the claustrophobic Witch, Lohengrin stands his ground. "Do you have a problem with mercy?"

"I have a problem with those who don't keep their word. Surely you can understand that."

The words compress his heart like a vice. How dare she.

"I suppose it's expected," the Witch continues. "One often picks up habits from their spouse, regardless of how long they've actually known each other. And it is so hard to keep promises against one's nature. Elsa was going mad with curiosity, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Stop it," the Knight cuts in. "This is about Tutu, not Elsa."

"And are you going to give me empty words about the Princess? How long have you known her? As long as Elsa? Longer? Are you in love with her yet or should we give it another hour?"

"Shut up!"

She shakes her head, "Dear Sir Knight, lest you forget, you wanted to see me. Before we had even sent our sign to you again. I generously grant you audience and you're less than grateful."

Lohengrin sneers and grabs the Witch by her shoulders, hiding a wince as his earlier cut comes in contact with the bristled, strangely cured feathers.

"Want to slam me against a tree?" she suggests, smile never leaving her face.

His hands tremble in his hold but not to the point of shaking her.

"I can give you what you want," the Witch tells the Knight. "But you're done listening to me. Rest assured that I won't do anything to the Princess. I won't have to."

"What?" Lohengrin growls, tightening his grip in spite of the sting of his hand.

"I'm good at getting what I want one way or the other. All I've done is let you choose how it would happen."

And in a blink, the Witch slips out of his grasp and vanishes, leaving the Knight with his oddly bloodied cut.


	5. Seeing Things

"No... No, you can't leave! Please don't leave me!"

Lohengrin winds his fingers through Elsa's honey-colored hair, his wife's slim hands wringing his shirt. He shakes his head, unable to speak as she sobs into his chest. At some point, he gives her a gentle, "Shhhh..." It's the most he can offer her.

"Lohengrin!" a voice calls and the Knight looks up to find the Prince. "Why are you holding the Princess so close?"

He starts back as Tutu takes Elsa's place.

"He's going to tear me away from you," she urgently warns.

And the ground slowly crumbles below them, sending tremors throughout and forcing them to let go.

"No!" Tutu cries. "Please don't leave me!"

But Siegfried rips her from the Knight, a smile twisting his features.

It's just as the earth leaves Lohengrin's feet completely and he starts to fall that he wakes up in a cold sweat.

* * *

Parsifal had to admit, he was relieved when his son suggested going hunting again. Lohengrin still hadn't told him what was going on but perhaps a return to normalcy would open him up.

"So, is this your escape from the visiting Princess?" the father muses to the son.

"You could say that."

"What is it about royal families and dancing, anyway?" Parsifal chuckles. "Any of the neighboring countries can turn a political visit into a full-fledged ballet."

A rush of movement above interrupts the chatter and the Knight is quick to draw his bow, his arrow flying true.

"I'll go on ahead," his father says, still smiling. But once he does, all of the humor leaves his voice when he calls back, "Lohengrin..."

The Knight catches up to his father at the marked change in tone. The older knight is on his knees, gingerly lifting the dead bird from the bloody wings marked on the ground.

"You've killed a swan," Parsifal tells him.

Lohengrin tilts his head. The creature in his father's hands is nowhere near as beautiful or graceful as what he claims it to be. A brief flicker of what Parsifal is saying comes across the slain bird but then it's gone.

"I couldn't tell..." Lohengrin says, unsure enough that it could be mistaken for remorse.

Parsifal shakes his head and goes, "Son, you can't...you can't just kill a swan. What has the swan ever done to you?"

The question sinks in, possibly deeper than the older knight intended. In the silence, Parsifal puts the bird back down and digs to bury it, fingers unflinching as they break up the feathery ghost of blood.

* * *

Author's Notes: In the Arthurian legends associated with Parsifal and Lohengrin, Parsifal killed a swan in a show of marksmanship when he was a boy. A group of knights brought the swan's body before him and asked what the swan did to deserve being shot. Moved by remorse at slaying such an innocent creature, Parsifal vowed he would never shoot a swan again and that he would become an honorable knight.


	6. Proper Introductions

Princess Tutu finds she likes wandering Prince Siegfried's castle at night. The curious servants have retired for the evening, leaving her alone to do as she pleases. She walks the empty hallway, her fingers tracing the stones in the wall and brushing against the hanging tapestries.

But then she hears the haunting tenor.

"_O Elsa! Was hast du mir angetan?_" the Knight's melodious voice asks. "_Als meine Augen dich zuerst ersahn, zu dir fühlt ich in Liebe mich entbrannt, und schnell hatt ich ein neues Glück erkannt._"

The Princess stops at a wide window open to the courtyard where Sir Lohengrin sits. She draws closer, stepping through and sitting on the sill.

"_Die hehre Macht, die Wunder meiner Art, die Kraft, die mein Geheimnis mir bewahrt, wollt ich dem Dienst des reinsten Herzens weihn,_" he continues to sing. "_Was rissest du nun mein Geheimnis ein? Jetzt muss ich, ach! von dir geschieden sein!_"*

She's not quite sure when she gasps, at his sad declaration or when he looks at her with strange red eyes.

"Princess Tutu."

Before she knew it, he's standing before her.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your mourning, Sir Knight," she apologizes.

"You're just as allowed in this courtyard as I am," he says, offering a hand.

Her touch is light but makes the weight of his wedding band all the heavier. He bows over her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles which lingers longer than strictly necessary, though the Knight isn't sure if it's hesitation or something else. Once she's on her feet, he leads her out into the yard.

"I hadn't realized what you had gone through," the Princess admits, ashamed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sir Knight."

"I haven't told the Prince, so he couldn't tell you," he assures her. "And it's Sir Lohengrin."

Her head dips down. "Sir Lohengrin. You have a very lovely singing voice."

"Thank you, Princess Tutu."

She's not sure but she could swear he just squeezed her hand, sudden and tight.

* * *

*Translation:

"O Elsa! What have you done to me?  
When my eyes first lighted on you  
I felt myself burning with love for you  
and swiftly learned a new happiness.  
The sacred power, the wonder of my identity,  
the strength with which my secret arms me,  
I wished to dedicate to the service of that purest heart:

Why did you wring that secret from me?  
Now, alas, I must be parted from you!"

Taken from the opera Lohengrin.


	7. The Night of the Reception

The castle shines in the inky black of night, warm and inviting for Princess Tutu's formal reception. And Tutu herself glimmers, a star amid the merrymakers.

No wonder the Prince is drawn to her, Parsifal thinks. And no wonder Lohengrin seems to be conflicted.

"She is quite pretty," his wife says, gently touching his arm.

"She is, dear Blanchefleur," he agrees, placing his hand over her fingers. "I wonder if she as wise as she is graceful."

Before either one could continue, Siegfried meets Parsifal's eye and raises his hand a moment. The Prince then turns his head, offering his elbow to the Princess. Tutu delicately takes his arm and the younger couple approaches.

"Highness," Parsifal greets as they bow low. "I hope the evening finds you well."

"And you and yours," Siegfried replies before turning to the Princess again. "Princess Tutu, may I present Sir Parsifal and Lady Blanchefleur."

"How do you do?" she asks, offering her hand to the older knight.

Parsifal takes her hand and kisses the air just above her skin before replying, "If I may be honest, my Blanchefleur and I are concerned. Our son, Lohengrin, is lost in sorrow."

* * *

Lohengrin is quiet as the small crowd presses closer to his spot in the courtyard. Tutu sits next to him, her blue eyes more properly concerned.

"Sir Lohengrin?" she asks. "Won't you please talk to us?"

The Knight remains silent, simply watching her eyes. He's tempted to touch her when they flutter close, but she leans back before he can lift his hand.

"We can help you with your burden."

He only slightly turns his head to the side in answer. The Princess, unable to find further words, stands and steps away. His red eyes train on her again as her skirts gently sway. She rises on her toes, her hands flowing down her face.

Lohengrin watches, almost entranced, while Tutu's dance expresses her share in his suffering. Every delicate touch of her hands together, every reach of longing thunders through his being, to the point that he's shaken out of it when Siegfried makes his presence known by putting a hand on the Knight's shoulder.

"She wants to help you so much," the Prince tells him. "We all do."

The Knight isn't sure how he manages, but he keeps his desire to lash out at the Prince's interruption under wraps.

Once she finishes, there's a spattering of applause from the small gathering. But when it doesn't pry any words from Lohengrin, they finally begin to disperse. Tutu lingers longer than the others, becoming the last to remain in the courtyard with him. She starts when the door closes, dampening the sounds of celebration.

"_Das süsse Lied verhallt; wir sind allein,_" the Knight's tenor brings to the Princess's ear just as she's halfway to the door. "_Zum ersten Mal allein, seit wir uns sah'n. Nun sollen wir der Welt entronnen sein, Kein Lauscher darf des Herzens Grüssen nah'n._"*

"Why do you only sing when we're alone?" Tutu asks.

Lohengrin stands and answers, "In return for your dance. This is not for others."

"They want to know why you suffer. You could tell them as you've told me."

"There's no need. Now, you should rejoin your party."

After a moment's hesitation, Tutu nods and walks to the door. She turns back to him, a hand resting on the frame, before disappearing inside.

"Foolish girl..." he murmurs in the darkness as he sees the Prince's silhouette by her arm.

* * *

Translation Notes:

The sweet song dies away; we are alone,  
alone for the first time since we saw each other.  
Now we can be remote from the world,  
no listener near our heart's avowals.


	8. Confession

Princess Tutu has never danced to a song like this before.

It was happening every evening like clockwork. The Princess would be passing by and the Knight would be out in the courtyard singing. And every evening, she would find herself drawing closer. It didn't take long for her to begin moving to his voice, just as she danced for him on the night of her reception.

But Sir Lohengrin's every word seems to trace and caress her form tonight, this last evening of her stay. The timber of his voice offers support and tugs her forward. It took her a moment to realize what was going on when he actually did take her wrists.

"Sir Lohengrin?" startles out of her mouth when he pulls her close.

The Knight gives a quiet "_shhh_" in her ear, his fingers softly touching her lips, before leading her in a _pas de deux_. He continues his song in whispered words of longing, passion.

"_Vermagst du, Holde! glücklich dich zu nennen, Giebst du auch mir des Himmels Seligkeit! Fühl' ich zu dir so süss mein Herz entbrennen, Athme ich Wonnen, die nur Gott verleiht!-_"

He smiles at her gasp and the heat from her cheek.

"_Ich liebe dich, Tutu_."*

But then she pulls away from his hold, though their hands remain joined.

"Sir Lohengrin, I...I mean, I love you, too, but it's...it's not like that."

"How is it different, Tutu?" the Knight presses, taking her chin in his other hand. "Tell me."

"Lohengrin, I do love you. But Prince Siegfried..."

"No," Lohengrin cuts in, stopping her with his thumb on her lips. "No. I won't hear that."

His hands drop away from her, but his gaze lingers even as she leaves him.

* * *

Translation Notes:

Fair one, you may indeed call yourself happy,  
since you bestow me heaven's bliss too!  
When I feel my heart so sweetly inflamed for you,  
I breathe a rapture only God can grant!

I love you, Tutu.


	9. To Purloin a Letter

"It is always Siegfried," the Knight complains to the darkness.

The Raven flexes his great claw before Lohengrin, sharing in his vexation.

"You never saw it before," the Raven echoes through the Knight's very being. "But you can see it so clearly now. What does the Prince know about life? About suffering?"

"And Tutu is taken in by his every word, foolish girl," he scoffs. "If she remains with him..."

The Knight closes his wavering eyes at the sudden rush of memories. His mind swims in the thoughts of blue eyes and a delicate touch.

"Then you know what you must do, Knight of the Swan."

He scowls at the Raven using such address. Fortunately it's the expression he wears the most, so the Raven doesn't think anything amiss.

"I must make her see that it's not a choice," Lohengrin says.

"Show her that she must love you. Love you and regard all others with hatred."

"But how?"

"Foolish Knight," the Raven cackles. "Do you think the Prince is the only one who can craft forbidden words?"

* * *

Princess Tutu sits at her window, the cool air refreshing. Somehow her room has become quite stifling. Her fingers gently curl into the silken curtains, her mind muddled with memory.

It's as if the wind carries Sir Lohengrin's song all the way from Prince Siegfried's castle. She can almost feel his words curve around her ear.

"_Ich liebe dich, Tutu._"

His confession comes sudden and unbidden. Tutu's eyes softly close, the words quiet yet ringing with passion. A strange ache of empathy fills her senses.

"_Was hast du mir angetan? Jetzt muss ich, ach! von dir geschieden sein!_"*

The scent of lavender wafts through the air, subtly enticing the curious Princess. Her blue eyes scan the room, seeking the source. She rises when she spies an unfamiliar bottle of ink on her desk. Once she removes the stopper, a strange metallic tang stings her before the flowery fragrance takes over again. It doesn't bother Tutu for very long, the lavender drawing her to sit, begging her to write. She pulls a parchment and a quill to her, wasting no time in setting the words of her heart down in the reddish-black ink.

Tutu whistles at her window, her graceful hand outstretched to allow a pigeon to alight on it. It takes all of the Knight's remaining willpower to keep from snatching her hand and pressing a starving kiss to her skin. He wins his fight, staying unseen in the shadows as the Princess gives her letter to the delicate creature.

But once the pigeon takes flight and Tutu has left the window, Lohengrin wastes no time. He stalks after the bird, fleet of foot and bow at the ready for the perfect opportunity. He lets the arrow fly, sending his prey spiraling to the ground. When he catches up, he's pleased to find the familiar sight of wings in blood.

With a grim smile, the Knight snatches his prize: Princess Tutu's letter written in the Raven's blood.

* * *

Translation Notes:

I love you, Tutu.

Why did you wring that secret from me?  
Now, alas, I must be parted from you!

Author's Notes: According to (what little XD; ) research I've done, lavender is a component in compelling and truth-telling spells.


	10. The Words

The Prince doesn't often tolerate interruptions to his work, but Princess Tutu was always a welcome exception. Siegfried gets up from his desk and straightens. But his smile from her unexpected arrival dims when he really looks at her.

"Tutu? What is troubling you?" he asks, offering his hand to her.

He grasps her thin fingers and guides her to his window while she searches for courage and words.

"It's Sir Lohengrin," she says instead of her desire to ask about the letter. "On my last visit, he was out singing night after night, mostly about what's happened on his journey."

Siegfried nods for her to continue, his thumb stroking over her knuckles.

"He has...Prince Siegfried, he told me he loves me."

He manages to keep mostly neutral at this, amber eyes understanding as he asks, "And you? How do you feel about Lohengrin?"

"I don't- It's not the same. And there's something strange about how he would dance with me."

The Prince's relief is quickly flipped to bemusement when he hears this. "How he would dance with you?"

Tutu nods. "His hold is strong and firm, much like his voice."

"Tutu, Lohengrin doesn't dance," Siegfried tells her, shaking his head a little. "He doesn't know how."

"But he knew every step," she insists. "As if it were ingrained into his very being."

"Something..." the Prince begins. "Something is very strange here."

* * *

Lohengrin pours over the Princess's letter in the dim candlelight of his quarters. Sentimental drivel for the most part and yet the Knight couldn't deny the fire of jealousy licking at him, taunting him with the knowledge that these words are not for him.

But there it is. Those three words Lohengrin so wished to hear Tutu say to him, staring back from the page full of intention for Siegfried.

"She is damning herself with this... This is her own fault."

He takes his quill and dips it in his own well of the Raven's blood. With a precise and purposeful hand, he traces the letters, taking away her words with each careful stroke. The Knight softly blows on the wet blood, willing it to dry faster.

His work was now two-thirds complete. One more task and his plan will come to fruition.


	11. Completion

The pinprick light of the stars barely illuminate the moonless sky but Lohengrin continues his pacing in the courtyards of the castle. His lilting lullaby sneaks to Princess Tutu's bedroom window, creeping into her sleeping mind and giving her the peace he lacks.

"Troublesome creature," he mutters at her room. "Cause of my unrest."

The Knight leans on the balustrade with a put-upon sigh. He sings her sweet slumbers out of whatever kindness remains in his Raven-tainted heart and she can't even be bothered to return his affections. And not only was the foolish girl blind to his motives beyond being a spurned lover, she could barely see that he was a spurned lover at all.

The deficit of kindness left by Tutu is quickly repaid by opportunity, however, as he spies the open latch on the window. How easy it would be to complete his plan, to bring that pain to Siegfried that both Lohengrin and the Raven so desired. So the Knight carefully steps over the balustrade, resuming his song to cover the creak of the window hinge and keep the Princess asleep.

Tutu stretches her arm, unconsciously rolling onto her back with a content little moan. Lohengrin stops at the sound, feeling a strange pang.

"What am I doing?" he asks, his hand suddenly over his heart.

A hint of movement to his left draws his attention and the Knight is face to face with himself in a mirror. His eyes flicker green and unsure, looking in the dark from his reflection to that of the Princess in the bed.

"Do it," his mind urges. "Be done with it and it won't trouble me anymore."

Tutu brings her arm over her eyes.

"Now. While I can't see those maddening blue eyes."

Lohengrin steps to the side of the bed, reaching to touch Tutu's hair. He pauses just shy of her red locks before bringing his hands together, taking his gloves off. The fingers of the right go to the ring sitting on the left. He sighs through his nose, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"At least this way I'm hurting both of us," Lohengrin murmurs to her before threading his fingers through her soft hair and gently brushing his lips against hers. "_In deiner Hand, In deiner Treu' liegt alles Glückes Pfand._"*

And in half a breath, while Tutu remained asleep, he's out the window and retreating to his room.

* * *

Translation Notes:

*In your hands, in your trust  
lies the guarantee of all our happiness.


	12. Baring All

"Lohengrin."

The Knight knew this confrontation was coming. Suspicion was growing thick and the time to leave was soon coming. So Lohengrin pretends he doesn't hear the Prince calling him and continues his walk away.

"Lohengrin!" Siegfried shouts, quickening his footsteps. "I want to know what's going on."

"No, you don't," the Knight retorts, not stopping even as the Prince overtakes him.

"What do you mean by harassing Tutu?"

"Harassing Tutu?" Lohengrin echos. "Not once did I ever force her to see me or hold her against her will. She was never offended by any of my words."

"I can tell something is wrong, Lohengrin. Tutu told me you were dancing with her."

"Jealous?" the Knight asks with a smirk.

Siegfried's temper dissipates. "Is that why you think I'm asking? Whether I am or not doesn't matter."

Lohengrin scoffs, the smirk dropping from his lips.

"Lohengrin, if you care about Tutu the way you claim you do, you will heed her advice," Siegfried says. "Please, friend-"

The Knight cuts him off with a curt, "No. That time is past now."

And with that, Lohengrin continues on, Siegfried remaining behind and unsure.

* * *

Lohengrin's fingers trace the familiar balustrade for what he's sure will be the final time. Tutu's silhouette wavers in the window. The Knight smiles when she startles at the sound of him calling her name. She steps into view and opens the window with the same creek he remembers from the other night.

"Sir Lohengrin?"

"I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer," he says, to the point. "But I wanted to see you once more, Tutu."

She steps out with a wistful air. "Lohengrin, I am sorry I can't give you the words you want to hear."

She would have to say that, wouldn't she? But he wanted her to say that in the end.

"I have taken those words for my own," the Knight tells her.

The Princess hums in confusion, her brows furrowing thoughtfully.

"Your words of love belong to me, Tutu, taken from your letter by the touch of the Raven," he explains, voice smooth and almost gloating as the Princess covers her mouth in horror. "There's only one antidote: your first kiss after the letter taken by your love. And that became mine the other evening through your carelessness."

Lohengrin puts his fingers to his lips in mime, the memory seeping through.

"You-" Tutu gets out in disbelief from behind her palms. "You didn't-"

"I did," he answers with a smirk. "You should be more careful about your windows."

"But...but even if you did, you don't know that-"

"I know Siegfried," he cuts in. "And I know you. Timid that you are, neither would impose on the other."

"You're joking."

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

There. That's the hurt he remembers. That's how blue eyes are supposed to look.

"Should you attempt to give them to anyone besides me..." he continues even as she sinks to her knees. "Well, rest assured that none of us will be happy, least of all you."

"But why? Lohengrin, why would you do this?"

The Knight scoffs. "Foolish girl. If you can't see it now, you won't be able to see it. But that's precisely why you need me."

The Princess shakes her head, fearful.

He leans just a touch closer. "Mark me, I'll come for you._ Leb wohl, mein lieber schwan._"*

And the last thing he hears before the crow feathers take him away completely is Tutu calling for Prince Siegfried.

* * *

Translation Notes:

Farewell, my beloved swan.


	13. Fate

"Prince Siegfried?"

Ever since the Knight's disappearance and Tutu relating the events of his leaving, Siegfried has been as grateful for the Princess's company and counsel as she was for the Prince's tender comfort.

"Were you able to learn anything from Sir Parsifal?" she asks.

"I'm afraid not," he answers, shaking his head. "It seems he's just as lost as we are. And poor Lady Blanchefleur..."

He leans to her when she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Tutu," he murmurs. "I don't- I don't know what to do. And I don't know how you would feel about this, but it was often Lohengrin who would know exactly what to say at these times."

She strokes careful fingers through his hair as silent tears dampen her hand.

"I fear..." Siegfried says with a heavy sigh. "I fear the time when I must leave is fast approaching. It might be the only way I have a chance to restore Lohengrin."

"Prince Siegfried," she whispers, gently squeezing his shoulder. "I don't have much to offer-"

"Nonsense."

Tutu continues with a gentle blush dusting her cheeks. "But if it will help put you at ease, we could dance."

"Please."

The Prince takes the Princess's hand, leading her to the courtyard where they would dance for the last time.

* * *

Sir Lohengrin grits his teeth at the sight of Princess Tutu. How dare Prince Siegfried bring her to this confrontation where she might suffer at the claw of the Raven. All the more reason to end him and take her for his own.

"Mistake after mistake, Siegfried," he practically spits on his approach. "Do you ever consider the safety of others? Do you ever consider _anything_?"

The Prince throws a protective arm in front of the Princess and says, "Despite my protests, Tutu came here of her own volition."

The Knight smirks. "Foolish girl. I told you I would come for you."

"That's not why I'm here," Tutu tells him. "I hoped I could talk to you, Lohengrin. Reason with you."

Lohengrin crosses his arms. "I've bared all to you, Tutu. I've taken your words for my own."

"No," she objects, taking a step forward against Siegfried's arm. "You haven't."

"Oh no?"

The Princess shakes her head. "My words, my feelings, will always be my own regardless of what may happen to me."

The Knight's eyes widen but the smile doesn't flee yet.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Prince asks, looking between the two.

Tutu takes Siegfried's hands, commanding all of his attention with the simple move. Lohengrin's expression turns grim as she gives a short sigh.

"My Prince..." she begins. "If I should speak these words, I-" Tutu laughs a little, nervous. "I'm not really sure what will happen to me."

"No..." startles out from Lohengrin's throat.

"But you deserve my honesty. Both you and Sir Lohengrin deserve it, whatever may come of it."

"You little fool!" the Knight suddenly blurts, grabbing her wrist. "You can't do this! Tutu, you can't!"

"Lohengrin!" Siegfried snaps, breaking their contact.

Tutu's hold on Siegfried's hands tighten and she whispers, "I love you."

The Prince turns back, the words sinking in. He gently runs his thumbs over her knuckles, a faint smile spreading despite their surroundings. "I love you, too, dear Tutu."

"Tutu..." the Knight murmurs, witness to the Princess turning to light and scattering away. His hands tremble as he clutches them to his heart, unbidden tears spilling over. "Oh God, Tutu, what have I done to you?"

Siegfried jumps just a little as he becomes aware, the light spiriting Tutu away faster and faster.

"Lohengrin?" Tutu calls, her eyes briefly closed in acceptance.

"Tutu?"

She glances to him, gentle and painfully forgiving as the glow forms a halo about her face. "You look better with green eyes."

The Knight can't contain his gasping sobs at that, unable to watch as she vanishes completely. He falls to his hands and knees at the overwhelming guilt that consumed him.

"Lohengrin..."

He can barely hear the Prince over the sound of his own grief. Lohengrin takes a few strangled breaths, trying to find the words he needs.

"Tutu... My god, Tutu... Oh Siegfried," he moans. "I can't- I don't-"

"How could you?" Siegfried asks, his voice icy. "What harm did Tutu ever bring to you?"

The Knight shakes his head, overcome.

The Prince pulls him up to his feet. "Lohengrin," he says, oddly even. "If you're truly remorseful, then prove yourself now."

"How can you even speak like that?!" Lohengrin shouts, grabbing his arm. "How can you act as though she didn't even matter to you?!"

And then he feels the Prince's hand shaking, sees the familiar pain that the Knight sees every time he meets his reflection. How could he miss it before? And now everything he ever knew, everything he ever loved, every single reason for every single action-

"My liege... My liege, please... Allow me to stand with you."

Siegfried lets go, putting Lohengrin on his feet. The Knight steadies himself and readies his bow.

"Lohengrin," the Prince says, forgetting nothing but enduring all the same.

The Knight gives him a nod and walks with heavy step to meet his fate.

_fin_


End file.
